


Confessions and Kisses

by Feinerine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU where Kamukura replaces Hinata pretty much, AU where Nanami and Kamukura are alooooone?? Haha hell yea, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinerine/pseuds/Feinerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura confesses to Nanami and then they go on relationship related adventures together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of This Darn Thing

Here we are. Your name is Izuru Kamukura and right now you were having some smooch smooch alone times with Chiaki Nanami. Were the two of you dating? Maybe. Actually, no you weren't. But goddamn did you have a rather large metaphorical crush boner for her. If it wasn't for the fact that the two of you are currently in a simulation, and the unfortunate reality that she is an AI, she would be the muse that helps inspire you. You just loved her that much. She was the only one you cared about on this godforsaken island, yet she's not real.

The two of you were currently residing in her cabin. It was littered with video game consoles, and an arcade machine to boot. On the floor, there were some potato chip packets, and the salt from them could be sighted on her controllers. You were on her bed, sitting next to her while contemplating about how she might react to your confession. Love might be hard for her to comprehend, given that she's a program and all. She might be able to recognise that there are different kinds of it, expressed in various ways of affection.

"...Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Kamukura-kun?"

As she slowly said those words, you could feel your heart thumping at an extremely fast pace. She was holding your hand. This is it. You gotta go for it, y'know? Even if there was a chance that she would reject you, do it anyways! But wait, you could pretty much tell the future so uh. You knew what the result was anyways before it actually happened.

"...I love you, Nanami Chiaki."

Afterwards, you felt all fuzzy inside. Could it be because you unleashed your feelings onto a curious Nanami? Yeah, probably. However, right now, the most important part was waiting for her response.

"............Love? I... think I love you too..."

Her cheeks were flushed. You went to touch one of them, in a hesitant manner. It was warm, just like she how she normally is. You were reminded of the times where you both played games together, or when you introduced her to things she was mainly unfamiliar with. Your fingers lightly traced over the cheek, taking care to not hit her or anything.

After hearing her response you started... smiling? It was unusual for you to smile, the experience was largely foreign to you. It would only happen when something truly nice happened, like hanging around Nanami.

"Are you sure? It would be troublesome if you were confused..."

"...Yeah, I'm certain of it." She displayed a dazzling smile, capable of maybe making a grumpy person feel better about whatever's going on at the current moment. "...I really love you, Kamukura-kun."

The moment she said your name, you felt your cheeks blush as well. Touching of her cheeks ceased immediately, with your realisation of "oh wow this is certainly something" because well yeah it was for you, the supposed epitome of hope who had fallen for gaming AI Chiaki Nanami.

"You do not... mind if I kiss you, do you?"

"...Not at all, go ahead." Her hands were cupping your face, and you felt your heart rapidly beating even faster than ever while it was happening. Oh boy, oh boy, it's time to smooch the Nanami. Go for it, Kamukuraster! You said to yourself, and prepared by closing your eyes, holding onto her shoulders and leaning in.

...Her lips felt soft, just like yours. The sensation of your lips pressed onto hers felt like paradise, in a mini dose. You tried to make it fairly quick, but you ended up making it last for about 10 seconds or so, before returning to your default state. The bonus of this state was awkwardly smiling, thinking about how happy you were that you met her. 

The moment your lips left hers, she ending up yawning, a sign that she was feeling tired. You noticed this, and decided to slowly play with her hair; wrapping your index finger around her curls. Nanami's eyes were blinking, attempting to keep her awake, but failing most of the time.

"If you are tired, you should go to sleep." You begun saying. "I would not want to keep you awake."

"...Okay, if you say so. Good night, Kamukura-kun. I love you."

You placed your hand on her forehead, in an attempt to get her hair out of the way before you could softly smooch it. That was pretty nice, everything went well. Like you predicted, maybe. Who knows?

"And I love you too, Nanami."

As she went to nap on her bed, you immediately left her cabin; filled with all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings caused by those events.

Today was a really good day, you believed.


	2. Dating Sim Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Kamukura confessed to Nanami, the two of them ended up playing a dating sim. The game that Nanami selected was called Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side, and she wanted Kamukura's help in conquering it. Will they succeed? Well yeah because Kamukura was helping her but. Whatever. Let's get this rolling.

It was the day after you had confessed to her. By her, we all know that she is Chiaki Nanami, the Super High School Level Gamer. She fell asleep after your confession, so you found yourself returning to your own cabin. You still had fond memories of her touch, her soft lips pressed against yours; your hands touching her flushed cheeks... Yeah, okay. It was time for you to get up. Usually you started your traditional routine, which consisted of eating breakfast at the upstairs section of the lobby, and then hanging around the Nanamaster. Thinking of what you were going to eat in mind, you got up and left your cabin, leaving for your destination. Changing clothes? You had a bunch of duplicates of the same outfit, you could get to washing the one you were currently wearing later on.

When you got there, you saw that Nanami wasn't there. Of course, you figured that she was probably trying to get a game in before she could eat, but she wasn't downstairs either. So, you were drawn to the conclusion that she was busy playing a game in her own cabin. That sounded rather likely. While you would've liked to wait for her, you felt the rumblies of your stomach really rumbling and decided to quickly get what you need and then sit down at one of the tables. What was your choice? You decided to have miso soup with rice, a standard meal that one would have for breakfast. Coincidentally, shortly after you started eating, you heard footsteps that were trailing up towards you. You figured that, yes, of course that was Nanami, and quickly munched so that you wouldn't have to greet her with a full mouth. That would be pretty rude.

"...Ah, good morning Kamukura-kun."

“Good morning, Nanami. How are you doing?”

Despite the whole confession thing happening yesterday, you were able to talk to her normally. That was probably because nothing could stand in your way, and that includes dumb feelings.

However, you noticed that she was blushing. It looks like she remembered what happened, and it was starting to affect her. While waiting for her response, you thought about what you could say to alleviate any worries she might be having right now. Or, perhaps she’s not worried, she was just blushing because she remembered the passionate moment you two had before she went to sleep. That’s probably it.

“...I’m doing fine. I shortly fell asleep after what happened... Sorry about that.”

“No, it is fine. There are plenty of other opportunities for us to... spend time together.”

“...Yeah, you’re right about that.”

The conversation halted to a standstill after that, as you were attempting to think of another topic both you and Nanami could talk about. But that’s ok! Such a task was incredibly easy, after all. You immediately continued speaking after she said a sentence that was a conversation ender.

“Was there anything that you had planned in mind for today?”

“...Ah, not really. There was a game I was planning on playing, but...”

“But?”

“...It’s a dating sim. I was wondering if you could help me with it...”

“Ah, I see. I would not mind helping you out with it at all. Shall we start heading over to your cabin?”

“...Okay. Let’s go.”

You immediately went to go put your bowls away, in like some sort of sink or whatever, and then you walked over to Nanami. Her arms were hanging low in front of her, and her hands were placed over each other. You wanted to ask her whether you could hold her hand or not while they were walking over to the designated place... but you felt that maybe that would make you look too frisky. And that’s not what you’re about, you’re the stoic genius Izuru Kamukura! Not Frisky Toodlepumps McGee.

So, the two of you exited the restaurant and walked over to her cabin. You walked next to her, on her right side. Her arms were now located side by side, with her right arm being held out a little, looking as if it was yearning to be held by your hand. Attempts to get the hand holding out of your mind were successful, and replaced by guesses on what kind of game she was going to play. You’ve helped her with dating sims before, with a couple of them being visual novels that were wholesome. She had a habit of using a pattern when it came to playing with them. She would end up playing a more interactive game, like the Tokimeki Memorial series for example, and then after that she would end up playing a visual novel, like the Memories Off series. The last game you had played with her was Clannad, so you deduced that the next one would be a highly interactive game.

“...We’re here.” She softly announced, as the two of you were standing at her cabin door. She opened it, gesturing you to go inside; you entered, with her shortly entering afterwards and then closing it. There wasn’t really anything different about it now, from what you remember, with the only difference being that there was now a game lying around near her numerous consoles. You figured it would be rude to look at what it was, so you waited for her to prepare the gaming session and start it up.

“...The game I’m playing today is called Tokimeki Memorial Girl’s Side. It’s a dating sim for the PlayStation 2. It’s basically like the other Tokimeki Memorial games, except you’re aiming for boys instead.”

Well, you figured that would be the case. You really doubt that the “Girl’s Side” part wasn’t there because they thought it would look cool.

“...Is it okay if I could sit on on your lap?”

Golly gosh. That sort of came out of nowhere. You nodded, and went to find a free space that wasn’t taken by consoles. You quickly sat down, with your legs spread out so you could circle an area where she would sit. Kneeling down would be rather painful, so this was your only option where the feelings of painfulness wouldn’t appear.

Nanami sat down in front of you, relaxing her back against your body. You have to admit, you felt your heart beat rapidly as she was doing that. Having her touch you... It was a pleasant feeling. Her hands were holding onto the PlayStation 2 controller, but all of a sudden she started looking back at you. What could she want now, you wonder?

“...Can you hold onto my hands, please? I like being close to you, Kamukura-kun.”

“Sure.” You immediately replied, taking no time to adhere to her request. Her hands were small and cute, but there was also some sweat that she might not have washed off after intense gaming sessions. You really enjoyed being close to her like this, it was as if the two of you were out on the beach and relaxing, with small waves hitting you as they returned to the ocean. The pleasant feeling of small waves hitting you was the equivalent of spending time with her. However, spending time with her wasn’t that boring, it was quite nice.

She went to start up a new game, going through the procedure of setting the character customisation screen. Her hands were working away, inputting the characteristics that she possessed, basically meaning that it was going to be like she was dating the boys herself... Jealousy is a dumb emotion. You knew that.

“Nanami Chiaki  
3/14  
Blood Type: O”

There was even a part where you could input ways for the males to say your name, along with one where you could choose a room. She breezed through these sections easily, allowing them to call her Nanami and choosing a rather generic looking room that sported a laptop. It was about time for them to begin the game!

The story itself started with another story, one that was a tale of a prince and princess who met each other. The prince met the princess in a church, and quickly fell in love with her at first sight. From then on, they fell deeply in love with each other and continued to meet in the church. You were rather bored by this... and to be honest, the rest of the game ended up sort of boring you as well. If you were playing on your own, you might have attempted to persevere, but knowing that right now you were playing while touching Nanami was what landed you sitting there for a couple of hours with her.

Time passed, with rather stock events taking place in the game. Though, there was one conversation that the two of you had that was rather important. After a couple of weeks passed by in the game, you asked Nanami which boy she was going to go after. You noted that there was a character who somewhat resembled you in a way. He was a tall man with short, brown hair. The name was Hazuki Kei, and he happened to be a stoic honour student. With this in mind, you asked her anyway.

“...I’ll be going for Hazuki-kun’s route, because he reminds me of you.”

You predicted that this wouldn’t be easy, because in the game he got rather high test scores and was basically the Fujisaki Shiori of the Girl’s Side series.

“Are you sure that you do not wish to go for an easier character?”

“...Yeah, I’ll be fine. We can do this together, right?”

“I suppose you are right.”

You couldn’t help but take one hand off hers and gently pat her head. She was so cute, you felt a surge of happiness as you were petting her. Afterwards, she was starting to yawn, which you knew meant that she was getting tiiiiiiired.

“...I think I’ll take a nap. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course. We can always spend more time together after your nap.”

“...Okay. Good bye for now, Kamukura-kun.”

Before she went to turn her PlayStation 2, she got on her knees; she was facing towards you, and you felt your face get slightly flustered as she looked into your eyes. Suddenly, she leaned in towards you and kissed your lips! The kiss was sudden and soft, just like a marshmallow. She ended it rather quickly, and went to save her progress and turn the game off.

You couldn’t help but smile awkwardly at her, but you went over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. You were practically returning the favour. Afterwards, you got up and headed towards the door, but before that! Words were about to spill out of your mouth.

“Nanami... Thank you for everything. I am grateful for your existence.”

But! Oh golly, was she asleep? Looks like she was! After turning the console off, it looks like she dozed off to a land of dreams! Or maybe she was dozing off, and she heard you say that but was waaaaay too tired to respond? Let’s go with that.

You left her cabin, filled with a small speckle of hope. Hope that the two of you would be able to make more memories together from now on.


End file.
